youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Corpse Husband
Corpse Husband (born ) is an American YouTuber from San Diego, CA, who is part of a community of YouTubers known as Horror Narration Channels. Unlike some horror narrators, Corpse Husband prefers to read true horror stories, whether they are sent in from his subscribers, or from subreddits such as LetsNotMeet and NoSleep. Corpse Husband is well known for his very deep, distinguishable voice, which makes reading horror stories very entertaining and more frightening for the listeners. YouTube Before his channel, Corpse Husband had been told on numerous occasions that he had the voice to do narration; more specifically, horror narration on YouTube. When he was growing up he used to listen to CreepyPasta narration channels such as MrCreepyPasta, Chilling Tales For Dark Nights, and Cryaotic. He was intrigued, but what really motivated him was stumbling across channels like Mr.Nightmare, Be. Busta, and Lazy Masquerade who typically narrated true horror stories. He then got to work on his own channel, which would later become one of the most popular horror narration channels on YouTube. The name Corpse Husband was created whilst he sat down for 20 minutes, trying to think of a name for his channel. He wrote down a few names, and eventually, he came up with the name Corpse Husband. His girlfriend at the time said it sounded cool, but Corpse wasn't entirely sure, and stated he would change it. As of now, he hasn't changed it, and most likely will not. When Corpse Husband first started recording videos, he had a microphone zip-tied with rubber-bands on a pop-filter which is why he sounded "So weird". A few people enjoyed his content, so he decided to continue narrating. Mr Nightmare was one of the first big channels to comment on his videos, which probably contributed to his desire to continue narrating. Personal Life Corpse Husband has stated that he "Basically dropped out of school in 8th grade because of personal issues" but returned to schooling soon after, before dropping out once again. Corpse Husband was, "a very rebellious student", according to himself, and "only did good in Computers and English". In Corpse Husband's free time, he likes to lift weights, doing so 6 times a week (less frequently since he created his channel), and he enjoys photography and taking pictures. He used to play soccer, and he managed to get in his town's newspaper doing so. Afterwards, he played baseball, and made the front page of his school's sports website. Surprisingly, Corpse didn't really enjoy traditional sports. Corpse Husband's favorite video games are Rocket League, CS:GO, and Fallout. He plays them in his own time when he isn't making videos. He lives in a Apartment in which he first got with his then girlfriend until they broke up resulting into him now living alone. He mainly records stories at night, when it is quiet. Nobody knows what Corpse Husband looks like, as he has not done a face reveal, but he claims that his YouTube profile picture looks a lot like him, besides the half mask. The Incident One day somebody knocked at the door of Corpse Husband's house, his mother opened the door and explained to Corpse Husband who wasn't home at the time that it was a weird guy that said he was with the gas company and was trying to get inside, his mother let him inside and he left shortly after. When Corpse Husband came home his mother told him about what happened, Corpse Husband called the gas company they didn't know what he was talking about. A day after that Corpse Husband and his family were out and came home and saw somebody in a car in their driveway, he noticed he got spotted and acted like he was checking out their car that was parked in the driveway, he then left shortly after that. Another day goes by when Corpse Husband was in his room and heard loud talking outside his house, he and his family brushed if off when suddenly they heard a crash. He and his family went to the backyard only to see a tattered up couch, his family started freaking out when somebody started kicking the front door. At the same time cars were driving away and people were screaming outside of his house. When he and his family opened the door to confront who ever was doing this they were gone. There's also been multiple occasions where people in cars have been stalking his house and every time one of his family members comes out of his house they speed off. Since June 2016 Corpse Husband hasn't said anything about any more incidents. Trivia * He is around 5"10 * He used to be vegan. * Corpse apparently had a gaming channel of an unknown name that only had around 200 subscribers. It is unknown if it still exists. * Over the last few years, Corpse Husband has developed painful TMJ/TJD (Temporomandibular Joint Dysfunction) but is getting better over time. * He also has GERD (gastroesophageal reflux disease) * He claims to wear a lot of black. *Claims to be of mixed race, however is mostly white. Has mentioned italian, portugese, and spanish acenstry. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Readers Category:One Million Subscribers